izombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Don't Hate the Player, Hate the Brain
is the seventh episode of Season 4. It originally aired April 16, 2018 and had 0.81 million viewers. Plot After consuming the brain of a bachelor playboy, Liv heads to a club to meet up with Clive and Ravi. Meanwhile, Major is assigned an enormous task. Lastly, Clive is still struggling with the arrangement he’s made with Bozzio. Recap TBA Cast Main Cast *Rose McIver as Olivia Moore *Malcolm Goodwin as Clive Babineaux *Rahul Kohli as Ravi Chakrabarti *Robert Buckley as Major Lilywhite *David Anders as Blaine DeBeers *Aly Michalka as Peyton Charles *Robert Knepper as Angus McDonough Guest Starring *Jason Dohring as Chase Graves *Daniel Bonjour as Levon Patch *Laysla De Oliveira as Zoe Ward *Bar Paly as Amanda *Jessica Harmon as Dale Bozzio *Bryce Hodgson as Don E. *Robert Salvador as Detective Cavanaugh *Kurt Evans as Floyd Baracus *Adam Greydon Reid as Harris *Giacomo Baessato as Russ Roche *John Bregar as Max Roberts *Scott Patey as Seth *Ella Cannon as Rachel Greenblatt *Jaren Brandt Bartlett as Tucker Fritz *Elfina Luk as Joyce Collins *Jasmine Lukuku as Jill *Sam Vincent as Editor *Micah Steinke as Stan *Ryan Jefferson Booth as Dino Zombie Traits/Skills Liv *'Max Roberts' - Charming, Player (Romantic), Horny, 'Slut', Flirty, Manipulative, Persuasive. Brain Food BrainFood4x6_1.jpg BrainFood4x6_2.jpg BrainFood4x6_3.jpg BrainFood4x6_4.jpg BrainFood4x6_5.jpg BrainFood4x6_6.jpg BrainFood4x6_7.jpg BrainFood4x6_8.jpg Spotted Dick (with Brain) *Liv mixes together raisins, flour, brain pieces and brown sugar. She grates a little bit of lemon for zest and rolls out a dough of the listed ingredients. She puts the dough into a bowl, covers it and ties a piece of red and white string around it. She puts the bowl into a pot and covers it, she takes it out and it is now in cake like form. She pours custard over it and tops it with more brain pieces. Comic Panel Titles Onelifetolive.png Smashtothrust.png Quickhead.png Easypieces-0.png Boffer.png Chathat-0.png Everybodymustgetphoned.png *ONE LIFE TO LIV *SMASHES TO SMASHES, THRUST TO THRUST **This is a play on the phrase "Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust", the words "Smash" and "Thrust" relate to sex, being that Max (the victim in this episode) was a sex addict and a player. *THE QUICK AND THE HEAD *CLIVE'S EASY PIECES *A ONE TIME BOFFER *THE CHAT IN THE HAT *EVERYBODY MUST GET PHONED Soundtrack * "Take Me to the River" - Talking Heads * "I Know" - Aly & AJ Title Meaning *'Don't Hate the Player, Hate the Brain' - A lot of people have an anger towards Liv because of the way she acts when she's on different brains, the title means don't hate Liv, hate the brain she's on. The saying comes from "Don't Hate the Player, Hate the Game"Don't Hate the Player, Hate the Game - Urban Dictionary Definition, which means "If someone is good at something, don't hate them for it, hate the thing they are good at", however, here it means "Don't hate on the person who did something, but rather on the system that allows them to do what they do". Multimedia Images Don't Hate The Player (1).jpg Don't Hate The Player (2).jpg Don't Hate The Player (3).jpg Don't Hate The Player (4).jpg Don't Hate The Player (5).jpg Don't Hate The Player (6).jpg Don't Hate The Player (7).jpg Don't Hate The Player (8).jpg Don't Hate The Player (9).jpg Don't Hate The Player (10).jpg Don't Hate The Player (11).jpg Don't Hate The Player (12).jpg Don't Hate The Player (13).jpg Videos IZombie- Inside- Don’t Hate the Player, Hate the Brain - The CW IZombie - Don’t Hate the Player, Hate the Brain Scene - The CW IZombie "Don't Hate the Player, Hate the Brain" (HD) Season 4 Episode 7 Promo Trivia * This is the second time Aly & AJ's music have been played, Aly Michalka plays Peyton Charles in the show. This time the song is "I Know", last time it was "The Distance", it's possible the show runners are working their way through the EP they put out. References Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes